1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle connector, and more particularly to a zero insertion force receptacle connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent No. CN200520005867 discloses a zero insertion force receptacle connector. The receptacle connector is provided with a conductive member, and the conductive member has a body, a soldering portion perpendicularly bent from one end of the body, and a first arm and a second arm perpendicularly bent from two opposing sides of the body and substantially extending in the same direction. The body includes a base connected to the soldering portion and a third contact portion bent from the other end of the base, in which an elastic displacement exists between the third contact portion and the base. Since the base abuts against a wall of a conductive member receiving housing, an elastic displacement also exists between a free end of the third contact portion and the wall of the conductive member receiving housing. When a pin is pushed to abut against the third contact portion, the third contact portion may undergo enough elastic deformation correspondingly, so as to further closely contact the inserted pin.
However, the following deficiencies exist when the conductive member of the receptacle connector is in close contact with the pin.
1. Since the base is located at the upper part of the conductive member, and the third contact portion is bent at the junction between the third contact portion and the base, the arm of force of the third contact portion is too short, and as the number of times of inserting and removing the pin increases, the third contact portion inevitably undergoes permanent deformation after a long time, which further influences the electrical connection of the pin and the conductive member.
2. The conductive member structure of an ordinary receptacle connector is short, and if the limited upper part of the conductive member is bent, it is difficult to place a jig, which makes it rather difficult to bend and complicates operation, and meanwhile the elastic deformation is limited.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.